¿amigos?¿amigas? o ¿algo mas?
by lizzieJO78
Summary: ¿Nadeshiko? ¿Nagihiko? ¿Quién es quién? Por fin se revela el secreto, ¿Amu no está enamorada de Tadase? Entonces ¿de quién está enamorada? / La historia se ambienta después del capítulo 7 de shugo chara party/ primera historia, porfa no sean malos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** ni shugo chara, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

**Summary: **¿Nadeshiko? ¿Nagihiko? ¿Quién es quién? Por fin se revela el secreto, ¿Amu no está enamorada de Tadase? Entonces ¿de quién está enamorada? / La historia se ambienta después del capítulo 7 de shugo chara party/ reeditado.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Confesión

-¿Cómo me metí en esto?- eso es lo que se preguntaba Nagihiko parado frente a la entrada de la casa de Amu- ¿y si se enoja?, ¿si dice que no me quiere ver más?, ¿y si me odia?- la voz del peli morado se alzaba cada vez más, al tiempo que los movimientos nerviosos de su cuerpo incrementaban- creo que después de todo no es una buena idea decirle la verdad, lo más seguro es que no me quiera ver si se lo digo- esto último fue dicho en voz baja, mientras que la cara de el joven adoptaba una mueca de tristeza; y es que, lo que pensaba hacer no era nada fácil, habían grandes posibilidades de que al momento de decirle la verdad a Amu, esta se enojara con él; sin embargo, si no le decía y ella se enteraba por otra persona, ahí sí que ella lo odiaría.

- hombre cálmate, relax, estoy seguro que ella lo tomara bastante bien- le dijo su chara azul en un intento de que Nagihiko se tranquilizara un poco- tú solo ve y dilo, no es tan difícil.

-claro, tú lo dices porque a ti no es a quién van a detestar-obviamente los intentos del chara no rindieron frutos; el bailarín tenia los nervios a flor de piel, no lo podía evitar, una parte de él quería que la peli rosa supiera toda la verdad y ya no seguir viviendo una mentira, por lo menos no con ella; pero otra parte sentía que si le decía, esta le dejaría de hablar – como sea, vamos o creara que llegamos tarde- con esto dicho Rhythm volvió a su huevo en uno de los bolsillos del joven.

-Nagihiko no te preocupes, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien- el joven solo asintió y le dio una sonrisa nerviosa a su chara rosa. Tocó la puerta y espero a que abrieran mientras daba pequeños golpes al piso con el pie; pocos segundo después una mujer no muy mayor y con una agradable sonrisa abrió la puerta.

-¡Ah! Nadeshiko-chan que gusto verte, Amu-chan ya baja, si quieres puedes esperar adentro- el peli morado solo asintió y entró a la residencia Hinamori- ¡Amu-chan! ¡Nadeshiko-chan ya llego!

-¡voy!- sin espera mucho el joven guardián pudo ver como la razón de todos sus nervios baja las escaleras acompañada de sus cuatro charas. Nagihiko podía jurar que nunca vería algo más hermoso que Amu, ella no era como el resto de las chicas, no necesitaba un montón de ropa a la moda, nada de maquillaje, no peinados elaborados, solo su sonrisa era suficiente para decir que era el ser más hermoso y especial que pudieras encontrar en este mundo - ¡Nadeshiko!- faltando apenas un par de escalones, la peli rosa sin poder contener su emoción, se arrojó sobre su "amiga"; por suerte el bailarín pudo mantenerse en pie- gracias por venir, se que a lo mejor estás muy ocupada empacando todo*, pero en verdad necesitaba verte- dijo Amu abrazando tan furete como puedo al joven.

- A mí también me da gusto verte Amu-chan, no te preocupes por lo de empacar, quiera verte antes de irme- el peli morado coloco su mejor sonrisa para después agarra la mano de Amu, privilegio que solo se daba como Nadeshiko- vamos, no tenemos todo el día- ambas chicas, juntos con sus charas salieron de la casa camino al parque. Todo el trayecto fue realmente tranquilo, las pequeñas charas hablaban animadamente entre ellas, mientras que sus dueñas también conversaban _- _Amu-chan ya casi llegamos, ¿quieres que al llegar compremos un helado?

- ¡claro! Un helado suena bien, ¿ustedes que dicen chicas quieren helado?

-¡Si helado! Yo quiero de fresa

-¡yo de chocolate!

- para mi uno de vainilla desu

- el mio que sea de manzana

- yo quiero uno de uva por favor

Las dos chicas asintieron y en cuanto llegaron al parque se dirigieron al puesto de helados, y después de comprar siete postres se fueron a sentar; durante unos cuanto minutos solo disfrutaron de su comida, pero luego empezaron a hablar de cosas como la escuela, los guardianes, lo viajes de Nadeshiko, obviamente en este ultimo el peli morado no quiso hacer mucha énfasis y rápidamente decidió desviar el tema. La tarde pasó de manera agradable para todos, comieron helados, hablaron, rieron y jugaron, hasta que llegó el momento de que cada quien regresara a casa, Nagihiko decidió que era el instante de contarle todo a Amu, por lo que, con una seña le hizo saber a Temari que se llevara a los charas de la peli rosa para que ella le explicara la situación por sí misma.

-Amu-chan antes de irnos me gustaría decirte algo-

-sí, yo también tengo algo que te quería comentar- dijo Amu con la cara algo roja, Nagi solo asintió dándole a entender que primero hablara ella- veras, yo sé que esto te lo he dicho antes, pero… hay un chico que me gusta, no como Tadase, sino de verdad, cada que lo veo mi corazón late fuerte, me sudan las palmas de las manos y no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa- Amu no lo sabía pero cada palabra que decía eran como puñaladas para Nagihiko, eso era exactamente lo que él sentía cuando estaba cerca de ella- sin embargo, yo sé que a él yo no le gusto- la cara de la joven se ensombreció con tristeza con dijo lo último, y eso no podía más que enfurecer al bailarín, él daría lo que fuera para que Amu sintiera eso por él, el solo hecho de saber que ella se sentía de esa manera por otra persona, y que esta no le correspondía, lo enfurecía bastante.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que esa persona no siente lo mismo por ti, Amu-chan?- el peli morado hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener su voz lo mas femenina posible- ¿él te ha dicho que solo te quiere como amigos?- pensar que eso hubiera pasado le daba ganas de buscar al tonto ese y gritarle que se estaba perdiendo de la mejor chica del planeta.

- no, pero no necesito que me lo diga, yo lo sé, quiero decir, ¿por qué habría de gustarle?, hay chicas más bonitas, como Rima o tú, también las hay más inteligentes y más maduras… yo, solo soy una niña… - si antes estaba furioso, después de escuchar eso no encontraba palabras para describir su estada, como se enterara de quien es el que hizo sentir así a su amiga, le diría lo equivocado que estaba- …solo soy la mejor amiga de su hermana- ese pequeño susurro tenía toda le intención de ser lo suficientemente suave como para que Nagi no lo escuchara, sin embargo, no lo fue, porque pudo escucharlo perfectamente.

- ¿Q-que dijiste Amu-chan? ¿el hermano de quién?- un fuerte sonrojo cubrió la cara de la peli rosa, al tiempo que la bajaba y jugaba con sus manos. Por su parte Nagihiko trataba de recordar cuantas chicas eran amigas de Amu y tenían hermanos, solo un nombre aparecía en su mente "_Tsukiyomi Ikuto" _- ¿es Tsukiyomi Ikuto? ¿Es la persona que te gusta?- tuvo que poner todo su esfuerzo para que su voz no sonara dolida, aunque por dentro algo se desmoronaba.

-¿eh?, ¿Ikuto? ¡No!, para nada, puede que en algún momento sí me sintiera atraída hacia él… ¡pero solo fue eso, nunca llego más allá!- la voz de Amu se alzo varios tonos, no podía creer que Nadeshiko pensara que le gustaba Ikuto.

_-_entonces ¿Quién es?

- veras… el chico que me gusta es amable con todos, incluso con la gente que no lo es con él- en la mente del peli morado aparecía la imagen de cierto príncipe rubio- también es muy atlético, le encantan los deportes y es muy bueno en ellos- la imagen de Tadase fue sustituida por la de Kukai, practicando el sin fin de deportes en los que era bueno- es bastante inteligente, no creo que haya un solo problema que él no pueda resolver- rápidamente esa imagen cambio por la de un chico con lentes, quien había ocupado su puesto antes y por lo que le dijo Yaya era un genio- además es muy bien parecido- la imagen de los tres antes nombrados junto con la de Ikuto se juntaron en la atormentada mente del peli morado- ¿todavía no sabes de quien te hablo?

- la verdad es que no tengo idea Amu-chan, quiero decir, Hotori-kun es muy amable con todas las personas, Souma-kun adora los deportes y es bueno en prácticamente todos, por lo que he oído Sanjou-san es bastante inteligente, y la verdad ninguno de ellos, Ikuto incluido, es feo, tendrás que darme más pistas- le dijo Nagihiko ya harto de esto, solo quería que le dijera de una vez quien era la persona que le robo su felicidad y poder sufrir en paz.

-b-bueno, él también es un gran cocinero, y baila- la peli rosa tomó una gran bocanada de aire - él es… es… N-Nagihiko- el shock era legible en la cara del joven jack, de todas las posibilidades que surcaron su mente, nunca se imagino que él sería el chico que le gustaba a Amu, pero no podía decir que no estaba feliz, la persona que más quería en este mundo correspondía sus sentimientos, no hay mayor felicidad que esa _-_ n-no piensas decir nada Nadeshiko- el silencia que se había creado no le gustaba nada a la peli rosa, le aterraba la idea de que a su amiga no le gustase que ella quisiera de esa manera a su hermano, y le aterraba más que no la quisiera seguir viendo por eso.

-yo… no sé qué decir Amu-chan, yo… quiero que me escuches detenidamente- el peli morado agarró firmemente las manos de Amu, mientras su mirada se posó en sus ojos- nunca, y repito nunca vuelvas a decir que Nagihiko te ve solo como una amiga porque no es verdad, él te quiere, más de cómo se debería querer a las amigas, lo que pasa es que estaba tan aterrado, pensando que tú no sentías lo mismo por él, que decidió no decírtelo, pero la verdad es que él te ama, no te considera una niña tonta, a sus ojos no hay persona más hermosa que tú, y nada lo haría más feliz que salir contigo, ¿entendiste?-la voz del bailarín era suave, siempre manteniendo un tono femenino, sin embargo, tanta era la emoción que albergaban esas palabras que una parte de de la Amu no podía evitar sentir que era Nagihiko quien se lo decía, no Nadeshiko.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Él te lo ha dicho?

- no hay necesidad de que nadie me diga nada, yo sé muy bien como ME siento- Amu estaba confundida, la voz de Nadeshiko se oía exactamente como la de su hermano, además que el "me" fue dicho con mas entonación de la necesaria- veras Amu-chan, yo también tengo algo que quiero contarte, algo de suma importancia y que puede hacer que me odies, pero es necesario que lo sepas, así que por favor no me interrumpas- la Joker solo asintió- en mi familia la danza es algo de suma importancia, desde pequeños todos nos iniciamos en esta, practicamos todos los días y hacemos lo necesario para que nos salgo lo mejor posible, para eso nuestros movimientos tiene que ser suaves y delicados, como los de las chicas, es por ese motivo que los hombre tenemos que actuar como chicas parte de nuestras vidas, es la única forma de que nuestros movimientos al bailar sean tan delicados como los de las mujeres.

- p-pero eso… eso quiere decir que t-tú… tú…

-eso quiere decir que yo siempre fue Nagihiko, y que Nadeshiko nunca existió- queriendo probar lo que dijo el peli morado se deshizo de la coleta que cargaba, dejando su pelo totalmente suelto, tal y como siempre lo usaba- enserio lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero tenía miedo, sabía que estarías muy triste si te decía que Nadeshiko no existe, y como pasaba el tiempo se hacía cada vez más duro, nunca fue mi intención herirte, solo… solo no quería perder a la persona que más quería, tenía miedo.

Imágenes de todos los momentos junto a Nadeshiko pasaban por la mente de Amu, cuando le insistía que se uniera a los guardianes, ayudándola con Tadase, las reuniones en el jardín real, cuando hicieron la torta de frutas que termino siendo galletas, la pijamada, recordó lo feliz que se sentía de tener a alguien a quien llamar "mejor amiga" y también lo mal que sintió que se fuera, también pasaron imágenes de ella y Nagihiko, la primera vez que lo vio y le dijo que era el "hermano gemelo" de Nadeshiko, como dijo que estaban en una cita, lo bien que la pasaron y la fuerte impresión que le dejó después de eso, la felicidad que la inundó cuando supo que se transferiría a su escuela y que sería un guardián, lo rápido que latía su corazón cada vez que se le acercaba, las sonrisas, todo. Su mente no podía con tanto, y su corazón tampoco, estaba triste, enojada y confundida, ahora sabía que su primera amiga nunca existió realmente, todos esos momentos especiales para ella solo fueron una mentira; y ahora no sabía qué hacer, una parte de ella quería perdonar a Nagi, otra sentía que no podía volver a confiar en él, y otra solo quería correr y llorar.

-Amu-chan por favor di algo, lo que sea, grítame, dime que no me quieres ver más o lo que sea pero no te quedes así- la desesperación del peri morado era grande, Amu no hablaba y ese silencia lo estaba matando.

-Y-yo… no sé qué decir, me mentiste- lagrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de la joven guardiana- solo… quiero estar sola, solo eso, por favor- su voz era apagada y se notaba que hacia un gran esfuerzo por no llorar justo en ese momento.

-entiendo, me voy, pero antes quiero decirte que lo siento y…- dudó un poco en seguir con su frase, puede que lo que estuviera a punto de decir solo empeorara las cosas, pero si no lo soltaba en ese momento, quizás nunca volvería a tener la oportunidad- te quiero, no, te amo, mi corazón se acelera cuando estoy junto a ti, mis palmas sudan y siento una necesidad enorme de decirte lo especial que eres, sé que a lo mejor no quiere escuchar eso de mi justo ahora, pero es necesaria que sepas que, aun si me odias, yo te amo, sin importar que- dicho esto el joven se paró y busco a su chara, quien inmediatamente se le unió y le contó la reacción de las cuatro chara de Amu, quienes por cierto, aceptaron de una muy buena manera está nueva información.

Mientras, en la banca, la joven Joker se encontraba llorando, junto a ella sus cuatro charas trataban de animarla sin resultado alguno, las lágrimas caían, ya no sabía cómo mirar a la cara a Nagihiko, no sabía cómo haría el día siguiente en la escuela, y las palabras finales de este no ayudaban mucho, le dijo que la amaba, pero ¿podía confiar en ello?, siempre podía ser una mentira, por más que sus corazón le decía que no lo era, pero no quería confiar y salir herida, ella también tenía miedo.

* * *

hola! jejejeje bueno... esto... perdón por no actualizar y también perdón por no subir la otra historia que prometí, no tengo excusa, pero si me permiten alegar a mi favor, la inspiración se me fue y el tiempo también, así que en verdad lo siento. habrán notado que ahora la historia no tiene otros capítulos ¿verdad?, lo que pasa es que decidí editarla, la leí no hace mucho y me di cuanta que necesitaba varios arreglos, por lo que de apoco estoy acomodando las cosas, en primera la forma de narra, cambie de un narrador en primera persona a uno en tercera, lo cual se me hace más fácil, a su vez agregue y quite cosas del capítulo, aunque en esencia sigue siendo el mismo, salvo el final, que en vez de convertirse en novios de una, esta vez Amu no lo aceptó del todo bien ¿por qué?, bueno primero porque esta me parece una reacción más realista y segundo porque el drama siempre es bueno :D.

Planeó subir el resto de los capítulos también editados en un tiempo, ¿cuanto?, sinceramente no se, tratare de que sea lo mas pronto posible pero no hago promesas, hay otras prioridades en mi vida en estos momentos, así que ya ven. otra cosa, planeo terminar la historia, después de subir todos los capítulos que ya tenía, la voy a terminar, eso es una promesa.

por ultimo, y para que vean que si cumplo, ya subí la historia que prometí, la pueden encontrar en mi perfil, y, como una pequeña compensación por todo esto, subí el prologo y planeo subir lo mas rápido que se pueda el primer capitulo, el cual por cierto es bastante mas largo que éste, casi el doble, así que espero que eso aliviane un poco mi mal Karma.

se que no lo merezco pero dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones.

nos leemos después.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** ni shugo chara, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

**Summary: ¿**Nadeshiko? ¿Nagihiko? ¿Quién es quién? Por fin se revela el secreto, ¿Amu no está enamorada de Tadase? Entonces ¿de quién está enamorada? / La historia se ambienta después del capítulo 7 de shugo chara party/ reeditado.

* * *

Capitulo 2

Novios

El lunes en la mañana llegó, ni Amu ni Nagi tenían ganas de ir a la escuela, de hecho ambos tuvieron que ser forzados por su respectivas madres; los motivos de los dos eran los mismo, no se querían ver, la peli rosa porque todavía no sabía cómo lidiar con todo, todavía no se sentía preparada para ver a Nagihiko a la cara, por lo menos no sin explotar en llanto o furia. El peli morado por su parte, tampoco quería ver a la Joker, sabía que la había herido y se sentía realmente mal por eso. Aun con todas sus quejas ambos jóvenes terminaron encaminándose al colegio, para cuando llegaron tuvieron la bueno o mala suerte, dependiendo de por donde los veas, de no coincidir en su llegada y dado que no estaban en el mismo salón, la jornada de clases pasó sin que tuvieran la oportunidad de verse.

-Amu-chan ¿vas a evitar a Nagi todo el día?- le dijo su chara rosa bastante preocupada.

-hasta decidiste comer en el salón solo para evitarlo

- ¿Qué quieren que haga? ¿Qué llegue como si nada y volvamos a como estábamos?, no puedo, simplemente no puedo.

- entonces… ¿planeas evitarlo todo el tiempo?, llegará un momento en el que tendrán que encontrarse o ¿faltarás a la reuniones de guardianes también?- las palabras de Dia eran más que acertadas, y Amu lo sabía, mientras fuera parte de los guardianes tendría que ver a Nagihiko, quisiera o no, pero no los podía dejar, puede que Easter no estuviera en busca del embrión ya, pero lo huevos x seguían existiendo y era su deber el purificarlos.

- ¿por qué no solo hablas con él desu?

- yo creo que aun no estoy lista- dijo la peli rosa mientras se encaminaba a la salida de la institución, tenía reunión pero no planeaba quedarse- vamos, quiero llegar rápido a casa.

Al mismo tiempo, los guardianes esperaban pacientemente por Nagihiko y Amu, después de unos minutos el bailarín llego, pero no solo, sus dos charas lo acompañaban, lo raro era que se suponía que él solo tenía un chara.

-F-Fujisaki-kun ¿Qué hace Temari contigo?- Tadase no sabía exactamente que pensar, si Temari estaba ahí ¿eso significaba que el peli morado iba a revelar la verdad sobre Nadeshiko?

- decidí que ya era tiempo que de ella también viniera, no me hace feliz que esté todo el día sola en casa- en parte era verdad, hace tiempo que quería traer a su chara femenino consigo, pero por obvias razón no podía; y en parte era porque Amu seguro se enojaría más si seguía con la mentaría de una manera tan descarada- creo que ya es hora de decir la verdad ¿no lo crees Hotori-kun?

-¿de qué están hablando ustedes dos? ¿Qué verdad? ¿Por qué Temari está contigo? ¿Nady regreso? ¡Yaya está confundida!

-calma Yaya-chan; veras, esto es algo que ya Hotori-kun y Rima-chan saben y que tú también deberías saber, yo soy Nadeshiko, lo he sido desde siempre, por una tradición familiar tuve que vestirme como mujer toda mi niñez.

-¡eeeehhh! Pero eso significa que tú…. Y ella … la misma persona… gemelos…

-no pienses mucho en ellos, yo sigo siendo yo, lo que pasa es que ahora se ha revelado otra parte de mi.

-mmm ¿Qué te ha hecho decir la verdad cabeza morada?- la mirada de la pequeña rubia se clavó en Nagihiko, no le veía razón alguna para que de la nada dijera la verdad cuando apenas este fin de semana había pretendido ser su contraparte femenina.

- sí Fujisaki-kun, ¿Por qué has decidido decirnos tan de repente? Más importante ¿le has dicho ya a Amu-chan?- la tristeza lleno el rostro de Nagi, quien bajo la cabeza después de que el rubio le preguntara por su amiga.

-esa es la razón por la que les digo, ella ya sabe, ayer se enteró, creo que por eso no ha venido hoy, no tomó muy bien la noticia.

- claro, Nadeshiko era su mejor amiga, pobre Amu-chi, se debe de sentir muy mal.

-mmm

- bueno, es claro que le tomará un poco de tiempo asimilarlo, pero no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso, por hoy tengamos la reunión sin ella, y esperemos que mañana se nos una- lastimablemente no pasó así, la peli rosa solo asistía a clases y faltaba a las reuniones de los guardianes, por suerte no hubo aparición de huevos x en esos días. Para el jueves era obvio para todos que su querida amiga no iba a aparecer, y lo peor era que nadie sabía qué hacer, Rima no era muy buena en eso de consolar a las personas y si a eso le sumamos que todo esto era sobre Nagihiko, pues simplemente no era una opción, Yaya tampoco lo era, ella era tan… Yaya, y por ultimo Tadase, puede que el si pudiera hacer algo, pero no podía encontrar las palabras para animarla. Para bueno suerte de ellos, Kami decidió apiadarse de sus almas y enviarles justo lo que necesitaban.

-Yo! Hola chicos ¿Qué hay?

- ¡Kukai!

-¡Souma-kun!- la alegría y el alivio llenaron las voces de los guardianes, si alguien podía animar a su Joker ese era Souma Kukai- que bueno que viniste, necesitamos que hagas algo por nosotros.

-claro, ¿Qué pasó?- después de que Nagihiko pusiera al tanto a Kukai respecto a lo que pasó, obviando la parte donde tanto él como Amu confesaron que se gustaban, él dijo que lo dejaran en sus manos, con eso y una sonrisa se fue, si se apresuraba puede que lograra alcanzar a Amu, así que sin pensarlo mucho se transformo con su chara Daichi, ahora siendo Sky Jack, solo le tomó unos minutos alcanzar a la chica en cuestión.

-Hinamori, alto ahí, tú y yo debemos hablar.

-Kukai, ¿por qué apareces así de la nada?

- yo haga las preguntas aquí Hinamori, ¿Por qué no te has reunidos con los guardianes?- la peli rosa solo bajo el resto, no queriendo responder la pregunta- ¿es por lo de Fujisaki?- la cabeza de la chica rápidamente se elevó, mirando fijamente al chico, preguntándole con los ojos cómo lo supo- el me dijo hoy por eso estoy aquí, vamos a sentarnos- ambos caminaron hasta las bancas más cercanas y tomaron asiento- así que… ya no hay ningún secreto ¿eh?- la joven solo asintió- vamos Hinamori tampoco es como para que te pongas así, ¿sabes que nada se solucionara si solo lo evitas verdad?

- sí, las chicas ya me lo han dicho, es solo que… no sé, todavía no puedo con todo

-¿hay algo más aparte del hecho de Fujisaki siendo Nadeshiko que te moleste?- Amu tenía un serio debate consigo mismo en ese momento, decirle o no decirle a Kukai, he ahí el dilema; después de unos minutos de batalla interna, decidió que lo mejor era que supiera, a lo mejor le podía dar algún buen consejo

-le dije que me gustaba, y él me dijo que yo le gustaba, de hecho me dijo que me amaba.

-eso es bueno- Amu le dirigió una de esas miradas de ¿_de qué habas?- _quiero decir, ahora ambos saben que se gustan, ¿Cuál es el problema?

- el problema es que me mintió

-¿Y? no es como si lo hubiera deseado, ¿no has pensado que para el también fue y es difícil?- la Joker negó con la cabeza- bueno, pero lo fue, si quieres mi consejo habla con él y solucionen las cosas- el chico de ojos verdes le dedico su mejor y más brillante sonrisa- después de todo ¿no es mejor que simplemente hablan y lo solucionen?- dicho eso el chico se levantó y se fue, no sin antes decirle que la vería pronto y que para entonces esperaba que los cosas se hubieran solucionado.

Las palabras del ex jack surgieron efecto en Amu, por lo que al día siguiente después de una larga jornada de aburridas pero necesarias clases, la peli rosa se dirigió rápidamente al jardín real; una vez llego sin esperar un segundo fue hacia Nagihiko, quien estaba sumamente nervioso respecto a lo que pudiera hacer la chica.

-quiero que hablemos, a solas- dijo dirigiéndose a los charas, quienes se quedaron en su lugar mientras que sus dos amos salieron del lugar, ambos caminaron un poco hasta que la joven decidió pararse a la sombra de uno de los tanto arboles que había alrededor- ¿pensabas decírmelo? Quiero decir, si yo no te hubiera dicho que m-me gustas, entonces ¿no me lo habrías dicho?

-yo planeaba decírtelo, pero… creo que nunca encontré la oportunidad, me deje dominar por mis miedos y termine ocultándolo más tiempo de lo que quería, perdón- Nagihiko podía sentir la mirada de la peli rosa clavándose en el, esta no dijo nada solo lo miraba, así continuo durante varios segundo que parecieron eternos, hasta que al final decidió hablar.

- ¿e-es verdad lo que me dijiste? ¿En verdad me quieres?- toda la fachada de dureza que antes ostentaba Amu se cayó dando paso a un leve sonrojo, que causo un pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del joven.

-jamás te mentiría sobre eso- dio un par de paso hasta quedar justo al frente de Amu, para luego tomar la mano de la misma y colocarla en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón- ¿siente lo rápido que late? Siempre hace lo mismo cuando estoy contigo, es así desde que te conocí siendo Nadeshiko- el sonrojo de la chica aumento, sin embargo trató de seguir con fuerte y no dejársela tan fácil al bailarín, después de todo aún tenía algunas dudas.

-¿por qué me dijiste que era el hermano gemelo de Nadeshiko?

- porque me iría y te dejaría aquí, quería hacer algunas memorias contigo siendo yo mismo- dicho eso se inclinó levemente hasta alcanzar la oreja de la joven- además, quería saber cómo reaccionarias ante mí y quería la oportunidad de tener un cita contigo- con una sonrisa volvió a su posición inicial mientras observaba como el sonrojo de la peli rosa incrementaba- ¿me perdonas?- estaba cediendo y no quería pero no podía decirle que no, ya se había disculpado, la había dicho el porqué de todo, pero algo su interior no quería ceder con tanta facilidad y dejarle saber a Nagihiko el efecto que él tenía sobre ella- vamos Amu-chan..-y haciendo algo totalmente inesperado para la Joker, el Jack acerco más su cara a la suya hasta que le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla-… por favor.

-sí… estas disculpado- la sonrisa del chico se hizo más grande- pero con una condición, no quiero más mentiras

-lo prometo-a hora solo les quedaba un asunto por resolver- sabes, ahora que me has perdonado creo que puedo decir esto con más libertad, me gusta Amu-chan, y dado que yo también te gusto, ¿Q-quisieras ser mi novia?- lo había dicho, sí, el valor se le había ido un poco al final pero lo importante es por fin se lo había pedido, ahora solo esperaba que respondiera sí

-si- fue solo un susurro, pero por su cercanía el joven pudo escucharlo perfectamente.

* * *

aquí está el segundo capítulo ¿que tal? lo corte en una buena parte, pero eso ayuda a dejar un poco las cosas en suspenso *inserte risa malvada*.

como siempre espero sus reviews =)


End file.
